


"What Sort Of Magazine Is Skin?"

by flickawhip



Category: Only Connect RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2015-11-24
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluffy cuteness. </p><p>BFF fic. </p><p>Not real... probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"What Sort Of Magazine Is Skin?"

"What sort of magazine is skin?"

"Well, I think we know that don't we?"

The reply is swift, but there's a pause before Katie adds. 

"It's something genetic I'm sure."

Even as they finish the wall part of the show it's clear there's something happening and yet...

"I know you're laughing at me... I've got a Chicken on my head..."

"I think you'll find it's a Turkey... really."

The reply is fierce and Victoria almost hates herself for the sad look she gets in return. Once the show is finished the others leave, Victoria moving fairly quickly to catch up to Katie. 

"Hey... listen, I know I snapped a bit.."

"It's fine."

"No. It's not. I'm sorry."

Katie shrugs, then smiles slightly. 

"So buy me a drink?"

"Deal, whiskey?"

"Your choice..."

The two are laughing by the time they reach the bar, Katie's eyes alight with amusement and Victoria smiling again. She had missed having someone like Katie as a friend... even if there was always going to be an underlying edge of flirtation.


End file.
